


Adolescence

by Alxariam



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Slowburn Sunburn, This fic is really gay, Trans Female Character, Transgirl Sunny, like really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxariam/pseuds/Alxariam
Summary: Sunny has always felt just a bit out of place, even when surrounded by friends and family who love him. Then again, what kid his age doesn't feel like that from time to time? However, with all these new experiences and feelings that have been cropping up lately, he's starting to wonder if there's a bit more to it than that... Thankfully Sunny has such good friends willing to help.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks paint their nails and at least one person has a revelation.

Sunny loved air conditioning, especially on days as hot as this. He could just sit around and be as lazy as he pleased without feeling guilty about it. After all, what if he went outside and got heat stroke? Couldn’t have that. He was just looking after his health. It really was for the best if he sprawled out on the couch and watched TV all day.

Admittedly though, these kinds of days were more fun when Mari was here. He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the best at entertaining himself, so it was nice to just go along with what other people were doing. Unfortunately, she was off doing who knows what with Hero… probably something gross like kissing. Lately it felt like she was always doing _something_. Still, he definitely wasn’t bored enough to go outside into that heat just yet.

A timely knocking from the front door perked him up, leaving him hopeful that entertainment had come to him instead. He quickly turned off the TV and got up to open the door. He winced as the hot sticky air rushed in.

“Hi Sunny!” Aubrey smiled brightly and waved at him. Sunny quietly waved back, happy to see her despite knowing she wasn’t here for him. She had been coming over increasingly often lately to spend ‘girl time’ with his sister. Mari always chased him out of their room when they did; he always felt left out whenever this happened, but Mari convinced him that they weren’t doing anything he’d be interested in. Whatever it was. “Is Mari here? My dad bought me some really cute nail polish and I thought we could do each other’s nails!” She raised the plastic bag in her hand to illustrate the point, and Sunny heard a ‘klink’ sound from inside it.

“…She’s not home… With Hero…” He mumbled, embarrassed at his poor communication skills. He never did get the hang of that ‘talking’ thing. Thankfully, Aubrey didn’t seem to notice and understood him regardless.

“Aww… But I came all this way…” She whined. Sunny nibbled his bottom lip, feeling oddly guilty for some reason. Aubrey was always reluctant to go home at the end of the day. He thinks Mari knows why, but she always tells him not to push when the subject comes up.

“Do you… want to hang out?” Sunny hesitantly asked, nervous about being the one to offer for a change. When Aubrey visibly brightened at the offer, he nearly sagged in relief.

“OK!” Aubrey quickly entered the house, almost pushing him aside in her efforts to escape the summer heat. He couldn’t blame her. Sunny huffed, but he was smiling as he closed the door. By the time he had turned around, Aubrey was already sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her and spreading out the contents of her bag.

“What are you doing?” Sunny asked quietly as he sat across from her. He examined the small pile Aubrey had created, but noted she was now organizing the pile into neat little rows. Most of the little glass bottles were pink, but not all of them. Mari had a few similar bottles in their room, but he’d never really thought about what they were before.

“I’m gonna paint my nails, of course!” She lifted one bottle and studied it closely before putting it down and grabbing another. “Just because Mari’s not here doesn’t mean I can’t do my own. We can hang out while it dries!”

“…How long does it take?” He asked, not feeling up to sitting there all day. Then again, it’s not like he was doing all that much before…

“Not long! I’ll only do one coat for now since I’m just gonna start over when Mari and I do it together.” Finally, she found what she was looking for; a shade of pink that looked virtually identical to the ones beside it. Sunny conceded that if anyone could tell the different shades of pink apart, it would definitely be Aubrey.

Sunny wrinkled his nose at the strong chemical smell when she opened it, then quickly decided to distract himself from it. He examined the various bottles, idly noting the ones that _weren’t_ pink. He supposed it made sense to have more options if she was planning to do this with Mari. Some of them weren’t colored at all and just had confusing labels on them, so he stuck to looking at the different colors.

One in particular stood out to him: a dark navy blue in a plain looking bottle. Without thinking about it, he reached over and picked it up, examining the label closer. Looking at it up close, he felt… He wasn’t sure, actually. He felt bad for picking it up at all, and he didn’t even know why. And yet, there was a bit of excitement to it. He watched Aubrey work on her own nails for a while, not sure of what he was thinking.

“Um…” He startled, not expecting the noise to come out of his own mouth. He prayed that Aubrey hadn’t heard, but his prayers went unanswered.

“Hm?” Aubrey looked away from her hands after she finished applying the coat to one nail, tilting her head questioningly at him. He hoped she’d drop it when he stayed quiet, but she prompted him once more when he didn’t answer. “What’s up, Sunny? Did you want something?”

“I…” He nervously fiddled with the bottle in his hand, inadvertently drawing Aubrey’s attention to it. She didn’t say anything, but now he just felt extremely embarrassed. Even still, he was reluctant to let go of it. He should just deflect. He didn’t even know what he wanted to say anyways. “…It’s nothing. I-It’s stupid anyways.”

“Tell me anyways!” Aubrey demanded, if anything looking _more_ interested at Sunny’s attempted deflection. He knew that look in her eyes; Aubrey could get really stubborn about things at times. He knew from experience that she wasn’t going to let this go unless he gave in. That was strangely relieving, and it gave him the courage to try again.

“Could, um…” His eyes darted to the floor, not wanting to see her expression when he asked. “…Could, could you… paint mine too? If you want, I mean. Just… yeah.” He felt equal parts proud and terrified for getting it out, even as he quickly tried to backpedal. He felt lighter just for saying it, and that was enough for him. He didn’t know what response to expect, but he would have been fine with anything that wasn’t disgust or laughter. Still, he was totally unprepared for the excited squeal and the tight hug immediately after.

“Of course I can! Oh, this is going to be so great!” He looked back up again to see that the excitement on her face matched the tone of her voice. Finally, Sunny let himself relax, completely allowing the strange tension to bleed out of him. “Ah… Crap.” Aubrey mumbled as she looked down at her hands. The pink coat of polish was now looking faded and smudged.

“Oh… Sorry…” Sunny apologized as he connected the dots, noting the pink streaks now on his shirt.

“Why are _you_ sorry? I’m the one who ruined your shirt…” Aubrey looked guilty, not even looking at her nails. Sunny just shrugged; it was just a plain t-shirt after all. Who cares? “It wasn’t supposed to last long anyways. Besides, I think I can still fix it… Wait, who cares about that! I want to see what you look like with that!” She pointed at the navy-blue bottle still in his hands. Earlier exuberance remembered, she stuck her hands out and looked expectantly at him.

Too embarrassed to say anything, he settled for quietly handing over the bottle before placing his hand in hers. The harsh chemical smell filled the room once more, but he found it wasn’t so bad once he was prepared for it. Aubrey was similarly quiet, simply humming softly as she applied the navy blue to Sunny’s nails while he watched on. Now that it was actually happening, Sunny just felt relaxed as Aubrey smoothly moved from one finger to the next.

“Other hand!” Aubrey asked after a while, snapping him out of the slight daze he had fallen into. He hadn’t even noticed that she was finished with that hand. He removed his left hand and replaced it with his right in her palm, and she went back to work. “It’s still wet, so don’t mess with it yet,” She exaggeratedly looked at the pink smudges on his shirt, getting a quiet laugh from him.

She picked up humming the mindless tune from where she’d left off, while he lifted his other hand and examined it in the light. He felt… He still didn’t know how he felt, but it was different from the nervous energy before. Looking at the uneven blue coat on his nails, he just knew he felt good.

“…Thanks for this…” Sunny mumbled, unwilling to look away from his nails. The longer he looked, the more he felt a weird sort of happiness bubble up in his gut. There was probably a name for this kind of emotion, but he didn’t know what it was.

“Thank _you_ , Sunny! Mari was the only one that I could do this stuff with- Not that I’m unhappy with her or anything!” She frantically reassured him, despite him not thinking that for a moment; he knew how close they were. “It’s just… I dunno, I didn’t think you guys cared about this kind of thing…” She trailed off, hunching into herself as she said it. He wanted to reassure her that all of them _did_ care, but…

“Yeah…” Sunny admitted, thinking about everyone else. Kel had a very outspoken stance on anything even remotely ‘girly.’ Basil would probably agree to do this, but only because Basil would agree to anything. Hero… Well, Mari could probably bully him into it. Best not to give her any ideas.

“But now that I know you like it, we can do this more later!” Aubrey smiled at the thought of that, bouncing slightly in her seated position from the excitement. “I mean… _Do_ you like it? Cause it’s fine if you don’t! We can still hang out together, I just-”

“I do!” Sunny cut her off. He was surprised to find that he meant it, even though he was the one to ask her for this. “…I… really do like it.” He mumbled, feeling like he was sharing a secret. To his relief, Aubrey’s nervous tension disappeared, and she was now back to visible excitement. She quickly renewed her efforts on his nails, now smiling wider than ever.

Conversation flowed easily from there, sticking only to unimportant topics as Aubrey finished up work on his hands and moved back to her own. They moved to the couch to watch TV while the paint dried, although they ended up doing that for hours and forgetting about their nails entirely. Before he knew it, it was already late afternoon. He only noticed how much time had passed as he heard the sounds of the front door opening.

“I’m home!” Mari called out, smiling slightly when she saw Sunny’s head peeking over the couch. She looked surprised when Aubrey’s head poked up a second later. “Oh! Hey Aubrey! Just you two today?” Mari’s smile now had a teasing edge to it, for some reason they didn’t understand.

“Yep! I came over to ask if you wanted to paint each other’s nails, but you weren’t here. Oh, but look!” Aubrey grabbed Sunny wrist and held it over their heads, presenting his hand to Mari. “Sunny let me do his too! Isn’t it cute?” Aubrey gushed, causing Sunny to dip his head in embarrassment. He had to suppress a happy smile at the compliment as it made his stomach do loops.

“Very cute! You did a good job.” Mari giggled, enjoying the embarrassed flush on Sunny’s face from the remark. “Well, I’m glad you two had fun today, but our parents will be back soon, so I’d better call it here.” Aubrey looked disappointed, but she didn’t argue.

“Aw, alright…” She hopped off the couch and started sweeping the bottles back into the bag. Sunny wordlessly moved over and helped her, earning him a thankful grin from her before she moved to leave the house. “Thanks for hanging out with me today, Sunny. It was fun!” She stopped to say this and then quickly left, leaving the two siblings to stare after her.

“Soooo… I see you had a good time… alone… with Aubrey.” Mari said after a moment, teasing smile now returned. Confused, Sunny just nodded. After all, he _did_ have a good time alone with Aubrey. “She even talked you into letting her paint your nails, huh? You must really _like_ her if you agreed to that…” Her tone was leading, but he was still as confused as ever.

“Um… she… didn’t ask… I… actually… asked _her…_ ” He mumbled, flushing slightly as her smile was replaced with surprise. Still, she didn’t miss a beat and kept the conversation going.

“Oh! I… didn’t know you were interested in that, Sunny.” Mari’s tone was strange. Not condemning in any way, just… strange. Regardless of the intent, it left him feeling increasingly nervous.

“Is that… weird?” He hesitantly asked, terrified of what her answer would be. He relaxed when she immediately responded with a warm hug, one that he eagerly returned.

“Of course not! I just didn’t expect it, that’s all. Just…” She trailed off, visibly gathering her words. Sunny waited patiently, still very much enjoying the hug. “…Was there any reason for the sudden interest? I mean, not that boys can’t paint their nails of course, I just mean… You know you can tell me anything, right Sunny? I mean _anything_.” Sunny wasn’t sure what she was asking, and he was curious if Mari did either. Still, he did his best to answer anyways.

“I dunno… It was spur of the moment… I guess?” He mumbled into her stomach, shrugging at the same time. He wasn’t sure why he’d asked either. It was just as much of a surprise to him. “It was… nice? I feel comfortable…” He added, feeling like he’d taken another step in defining that strange happiness he could still feel in the pit of his stomach.

“Huh…” Mari quietly said, eyes lost in thought. After a bit, she shook it off and turned to Sunny while ending the hug. “Well, enough of that. Mom asked me to get dinner started before she gets back, so is there anything you want?” The topic shifted from there to discussions of dinner plans and other unrelated subjects.

Over the next few days, he sometimes caught his sister giving him strange looks since that night. Whenever he pressed her on it, she just smiled and changed the subject. Once, however, she instead told him that she would love him ‘no matter what.’ He didn’t understand, but he was still happy to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Why am I writing this instead of Detachment? Who knows! I just know that the idea put me into a choke hold and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. This is like the most self indulgent thing I think I've ever written... but hopefully people like it anyways? Won't stop me from writing either way, but it'd be nice! Anyways, it's gonna be all fluff for a few chapters, but eventually canon will happen and then all aboard the angst train... at least until it goes back to fluff again. I've got ideas for ships, but I'm keeping that to myself for now. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks play with hair and at least one person has a completely different revelation.

“…and then Kel looks the teacher dead in the eye and says, ‘If I’d known it was going to blow up, I would have used more.’” Sunny delivered the punchline as deadpan as he could. His throat felt strained from the effort of suddenly talking this much, but the results were well worth it. Aubrey immediately snorted once and then burst out laughing. Chemistry with Kel was both the best and worst thing to ever happen to Sunny… Good for telling stories, but awful for his sanity.

“Oh my god, is _that_ why his eyebrows were burned off? He told me his house burned down, which like… I can see it still standing from here, so…?” She broke down laughing again, bringing a satisfied smile to his own face. Nothing brought a smile to his face quite like bringing it to his friend’s faces, but Aubrey’s happiness was especially contagious.

Since that day, several months ago when Aubrey painted his nails, their private hangouts in Sunny’s living room had become a much more regular occurrence. He still hung out with everyone as a group of course, but it couldn’t be helped that the other had so many other obligations to handle. Hero, Kel, and Basil frequently needed to spend time with their family, and Mari was constantly busy with college prep work.

Sunny on the other hand pretty much had nothing else to do besides schoolwork, and his parents certainly didn’t care what he got up to. He didn’t ask her, but he was certain that Aubrey was in a similar position with her family. And so, it just made sense that they met up so often lately.

“Wow… You’re so good at this…” Aubrey admired her nails. He went all out this time and drew a little bunny on the nail of her index finger. When he’d offered to paint her nails in return for her painting his, they had both been surprised by how good he was at it. His teachers frequently complimented his attention to detail, he just hadn’t expected that to transfer over to nail painting. He looked down at his own nails, smiling at the usual navy blue, before an idea popped into his head.

“…Glitter.” He quietly demanded and stuck his hands out in front of him. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but smiled and took his hand to begin applying the glittery topcoat. Aubrey said he was better at this than her, but he disagreed. It always looked better to him when Aubrey did his nails.

“How could I possibly refuse such a polite request?” She teased, the smile showing she didn’t mean anything by it. She quickly applied the glittery polish and let go of his hands. It was just a joke, but she did have a point…

“…Thank you,” He stated sincerely. He thanked her every time she did this for him, even though she said he didn’t have to. He wiggled his fingers and enjoyed how the light played off the glitter. No matter how many times they did this, he never felt any less happy afterwards. How could he not be grateful to her for that? He was so lost in his examinations that he nearly missed that Aubrey wasn’t saying anything.

“Hmm…” Sunny looked away from his hands to find Aubrey examining him closely. His cheeks heated up from the intense look she was giving him, but he didn’t say anything. “…Hey Sunny, your hair is getting pretty long lately.” Aubrey observed.

“Oh… I guess it is…” He carefully ran his hands through the back of his hair without letting it touch his nails. Usually Mari took him into town once in a while to have it cut, but she must have forgotten with how busy she’d been. He didn’t think it’d ever gotten this long in his life. He… kind of liked it like this. When Aubrey continued to stare at him without saying anything else, he started feeling self-conscious. “…Is it weird?” He quietly asked while idly tugging on loose strands.

“No way!” Aubrey leaned forward and grabbed his hands in hers, immediately lighting his face up. “I was just gonna say how cute it looked like this. And also…” Aubrey let go of his hands to rummage around in the bag by her side, completely missing the even deeper blush her remark had caused. Moments later, she turned back to him with a grin on her face and a collection of elastic hair ties in clenched in her hand. “I was thinking, your hair is long enough now that it’d be a waste not to play with it!”

“Play with it…?” Sunny’s eyes were wide as he stared into Aubrey’s excited ones. He’d never even _considered_ … Just like that, Sunny felt a whole new world of opportunities open its doors. Determination colored his features as he nodded firmly. “Let’s do this.” He stated.

“Yes!” Aubrey cheered and stood up in one smooth notion, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs. Once at the top she moved towards the bathroom, but Sunny stopped her before she could enter.

“Mari has a mirror on her side of the room,” Sunny calmly pointed out, despite how excited he was feeling.

“Oh yeah! Forgot about that…” She mumbled before quickly pulling him into his bedroom and gently pushing him down in front of the mirror next to Mari’s bed. “Alright! First things first, do you have anything you want me to try?” She immediately prompted as she readied her bag full of hair ties and other assorted mysteries. Sunny isn’t sure who’s most excited for this now.

“…Not really. I… I’ve never actually thought about it before,” He admitted, face heating up at the admission. He knew he could be thoughtless at times, but he probably shouldn’t have left it entirely to his parents and Mari all this time. Aubrey just smiled reassuringly and started to work on pushing his hair in different directions.

“No problem! In that case, I… Hmm… Oh wow, your hair is so soft… I’m actually kind of jealous right now,” She hummed thoughtfully and slowly ran her fingers through his hair a few times, sending shivers down his spine. Sitting in front of the mirror had the unexpected consequence of forcing him to look at his own embarrassed expression. He sent thanks to any god that would listen that Aubrey was too focused on his hair to see his face right then.

“T-There’s not that much to work with…” He stuttered, more to fill the awkward silence than anything else.

“Huh? Oh, um, yeah,” Aubrey stopped playing with his hair, taking a moment to visibly shake herself from a daze. “I’m not that good at braiding anyways, so how about…” She grabbed some ties by her side and smoothly pulled his hair into two even parts in the back. “There! How’s that look?” She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

“…” Sunny looked at his reflection and… he didn’t know what to think. Was that really him? He looked… His palms felt sweaty as something stopped him from completing that thought. There was really only one thing he could say about it: “I love it.” He quietly uttered in an awed tone.

“Yeah, I didn’t think it’d look _this_ nice… I’m seriously jealous at how easy your hair is to work with,” She enviously remarked, before her eyes suddenly widened. “Hey, you should dye your hair with us! With me and Mari I mean. You’d look amazing!”

“Huh? I-I don’t know…” He fidgeted, not really comfortable with the idea of dying his hair. From what he knew about it, it was a lot of work to keep maintained. He wasn’t really onboard for that kind of commitment when he didn’t even really want a different color.

“Think about it! If you dye your hair pink, then we’ll match! Pleeeeease!” Aubrey clasped her hands together and shamelessly begged him to go along with it. He seriously thought about it, if for no other reason than because he didn’t like disappointing people… but the thought of him with blindingly pink hair had him furiously shaking his head before he even consciously thought about refusing.

“Aww… alright, I _guess_ that’s fine… Ooh, I have an idea!” Aubrey quickly rebounded from her disappointment and started searching through her bag again, although it was taking much longer than last time to find what she was looking for. “Where is it? I know I- Aha!” She pulled something out of the bag, but she kept her body turned in a way that kept him from seeing what it was. “You know, your bangs are getting pretty long too, soooo I was thinking we could try _this!_ ” She presented the object to Sunny and waited for his reaction.

“A… hair clip?” He questioned while grabbing it from her open palm. It wasn’t anything special, just a plain pink hair clip. He’d seen Mari wearing ones like this before, albeit they weren’t pink. He admitted it would do a good job of keeping hair out of his face, but it didn’t explain Aubrey’s excitement.

“Yep! If you wear that when I dye my hair, then it’ll still be like we’re matching! Clever, right?” Aubrey rocked back and forth on her heels, her satisfaction plainly visible. Sunny thought about that… it sent a pleasant tingle through his gut. It was certainly more appealing than dying his hair pink. Without another word, he brushed his bangs back and used the hairclip to pin them to the side. His forehead felt so breezy…

“…Does it look… OK?” Sunny asked shyly while staring at his feet. He knew he was blushing again, but he couldn’t stop it or the huge smile on his face. He was so lucky to have a friend like Aubrey.

“ _Grk,_ ” Aubrey made a strange choking sound. He lifted his gaze up to find her staring at him with fluorescent red cheeks and a confused look in her eyes. Was she OK? She looked like she was having trouble breathing… “I-you-” She stammered out a few more words that meant nothing to him.

“…Are you OK, Aubrey?” Sunny hesitantly asked, forgetting all about his question in the face of newfound concern. He stepped closer to see if she needed help, but she instantly leaned back and frantically waved her hands in front of her.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! Nothing is wrong!” She said stiffly. She was covering the bottom of her face with her hand and looking anywhere but him. “Geez, you would make a super pretty girl…” She mumbled loud enough for him to hear, causing the both of them to freeze up. “I mean! Um! Ugh, sorry… that was a weird thing to say, huh? J-Just forget I said anything!” She frantically backpedaled.

“…You really think so?” Aubrey looked like she wanted to talk about anything else but this, but Sunny felt like the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy from that offhanded remark. Aubrey looked surprised by the question and opened her mouth to respond… only to be interrupted by a loud crunching sound.

“Yeah, totally!” Kel gave them a huge thumbs up while taking another enormous bite out of his apple. “You’re already girlier than Aubrey, so why not?” He shrugged, blissfully oblivious of the danger he was in. Sunny was under no such misconception, and took a large step back as Aubrey’s hands clenched into a position perfect for strangling.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” Aubrey shouted, showing remarkable restraint by not immediately lunging at him. Actually, wasn’t Kel supposed to be doing chores today? There’s no way he’d finished already, so… He definitely snuck out through the window again. Poor Hero.

“Mari let me in!” Kel talked around the apple chunks in his mouth. Aubrey looked disgusted, but Sunny perked up. When had Mari gotten home? He looked to the door and, sure enough, he could see Mari watching with a wry smile. He moved to greet her, leaving Kel and Aubrey to their usual squabbles.

“I told him not to interrupt… I even bribed him with food…” Sunny heard her mumbling to herself as he drew near. Why would she stop Kel from hanging out with them? “Oh, hi Sunny! Did you have fun today?” She smiled brightly at him and opened her arms for a hug as he drew near.

“Yes…” Sunny tightly hugged his sister, enjoying the comfort of being hugged just as tightly back. He closed his eyes as she stroked his hair. It felt nice, but… It felt different from when Aubrey did it. Why was that? Mari hummed thoughtfully, and Sunny craned his neck up to meet her gaze with a questioning look.

“Your hair is getting pretty long…” Mari idly commented. Sunny felt himself tense slightly, worry seeping in for some reason. “Was there a certain length you were thinking of? I can take you to get it evened out once you’re happy with it.” Sunny relaxed again, now realizing he was worried she was going to make him cut his hair. He should’ve known Mari would understand what he wanted even before he did.

“Mmm… I like it like this…” He let go of her to run his hands through his hair, pausing slightly at the hair clip still holding his bangs back. He liked how his hair tickled the back of his neck these days. Mari watched him with a strange smile on her face, but she didn’t say anything as she watched him fiddle with his hair.

“Nooo, stoooop! You’re gonna infect me with your girl germs too!” Kel cried, drawing both siblings’ attention to their fight. He was ineffectually trying to keep his distance from a furious Aubrey.

“I’m going to infect you with a black eye!” Aubrey yelled, just barely missing as she swiped at his back. Kel turned around and blew a raspberry in her face, and almost took a kick to the shin in return. As Sunny watched his friends argue and chase each other, while the last lingering traces of warmth from his sister’s hug faded away, he dearly wished that these happy times would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You have no idea how much I'm enjoying writing this fic. It warms my gay little heart. One more chapter after this before we take a "fun" little 4 year timeskip, so enjoy the happy times while you can! Not that there won't still be happy times, but the hurt/comfort tag is there for a reason. Thanks for reading, and see you guys next chapter.


End file.
